


Prompt: Possessive Bug!John

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bug John Sheppard, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Prompt: possessive!bug!John. with him and Rodney...any Rodney.





	Prompt: Possessive Bug!John

Wraith are different than humans. John realizes that's pretty much obvious to everyone, but he knows it in ways that the others don't. They can't. They don't have the extra senses that John does now. They can't read the different electromagnetic fields, they can't smell the different hormones and chemicals that their bodies produce.

But John can. And that's why he hates Todd. Well, that's one of the reasons he hates Todd. John's willing to admit that even if he were completely human, he probably wouldn't care too much for the Wraith. But knowing everything that John knows, he really, really loathes that overgrown bug bastard.

Because John can read Todd's responses to Rodney, and it just pisses him off more and more. Rodney isn't sharable property, and John's patience with allowing the obvious interest on Todd's part is quickly wearing thin. Which is probably why John's down in the labs again, leaning in close to Rodney and keeping his eyes on the Wraith.

He knows Rodney isn't aware of the Wraith's fascination with him. John would very much like to keep it that way. It's not that he thinks Rodney would leave him, because Rodney has stood with him through more than could be expected of anyone, but because if Rodney knew, John would be compelled to take some kind of drastic action.

John doesn't think that him killing Todd would go down especially well with the chain of command. But if the bastard makes an open play for Rodney then John isn't going to be left with any choice. Rodney is his, the only thing that John has left, and there's no way that John is going to give him up to anyone.

Todd reaches over to correct something Rodney is typing, brushing against Rodney's hands and John growls, low and furious and on a frequency that Rodney can't hear. Todd hears it, snapping his head up and cutting his gaze towards John.

John narrows his eyes, glowering and reaching out to curl his own hand around the back of Rodney's neck, the blue of his skin dark against the pale of Rodney's. He keeps growling, and after a moment Todd shifts back, dipping his chin just a little.

That's good enough for now. John still doesn't like the Wraith being anywhere near Rodney, but there's nothing he can do about that besides making damn sure that Todd is aware that there will be consequences for any of the things he wants to do.

John leaves his hand on Rodney's neck.


End file.
